Supernatural Fanfic (Title will change)
by super.fangirl.at.221b
Summary: Lillia Abbott was a bookaholic and musician (but only sang at coffee shops), and was seemingly normal, but when a series or murders begin, Lillia encounters the Winchesters, and demanding answers, causing her whole mundane life to change. SamxOC


Thank you guys for sticking with me, if there are any of you here :)  
>This is the first time I have EVER had to rewrite a story, but it is also the first time I have ever written a story and shared my OC with someone else, which I am happy to do for anybody (as long as i know and you ask first)<br>Anyway, here it is :)

_

I was standing in the living room, watching the police officers work while I waited for someone to talk to me, just like the cop demanded I do. I was half asleep still and my coffee wasn't helping...at all.  
>It was 7:00 in the morning and I was coming to pick up my mom for a surgery, not wanting her to go alone, of course, but when I got here, she was no where to be found. I looked everywhere, but she just vanished...<br>Just like a bunch of other people.  
>Disappearances weren't something uncommon in Misty Bay anymore. They were happening more and more every week. The Sheriff had called in other people to help solve the case, but they went missing themselves.<br>I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around, finding an officer behind me, holding a notepad.  
>"Do you mind answering a few questions?" he asked. I shook my head.<br>"I don't mind at all. What do you want to know?" I questioned. He took a deep breath.  
>"When was the last time you talked to your mother?" he asked. I thought about it, making sure my answer was correct before I answered.<br>"The other night. I was making sure she knew I would be picking her up today."  
>"Why?"<br>"Well, she tends to forget a lot." I clarified. My mother did not have the best memory. Sometimes she did good remembering what she ate for lunch.  
>"I meant why would you be picking her up."<br>"Oh, she was having a surgery done." I explained making sure he knew the hospital she would be at and the doctor she was seeing just in case she went on her own. I doubted that she had considering I hadn't heard from her yesterday and her phone went straight to voice-mail when I called but there was a sliver of hope that that was what happened.  
>"What about her husband, hmm? Where is he?" I could see the look in his eye and I knew he was getting the idea that my dad had something to do with it. I bite my tongue and counted to five before answering.<br>"He's on a business trip."  
>"Does he knew his wife is missing?" he asked.<br>"I called his this morning."  
>The officer finished his questions and a few others came up to ask me the same ones over and over again. I was beginning to become tiered of it all, and when they said I could leave, I couldn't have been more grateful<br>I trudged down to the diner instead of the coffee shop like I usually did and ordered a small salad. The waiter gave me a strange look, but i shrugged it off, opening the book I always kept in my bag, but I couldn't focus. I was too worried.  
>I pulled out my cell and tried ringing mom again, but I got the same result;voice-mail. So, I called dad.<br>"Anything?" he asked. I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see me.  
>"Nope. Nothing. Have you gotten a hold of her?" I asked.<br>"Sweetie, if your not, then you know I'm not. She never really answers my calls anyway.  
>"Oh and she answers mine?" I asked, jokingly. He chuckled a little and I was glad he was still even a little bit cheerful given the circumstances, but then again, my dad trusted the police like no other.<br>"They'll find her." he assured me before I got off the phone to enjoy my food.  
>After emptying my plate, i went up to the counter and paid for my food, but instead of leaving like I originally planned, I perched myself on one of the bar stools waiting to be noticed. Misty Bay Diner was owned my by Aunt, but unless I sat at the bar, she never noticed me. she was always busy cooking or scolding her employees because they didn't do something like she wanted it done.<br>"Liliana!" I heard her squeal. I looked up from the counter top to find her holding her arms up as if to hug me,but the counter was in between us, and was a bit to wide for either one of us to reach each other.  
>"Just Lilia, Aunt Judy." I corrected, just like I always did. She 'forgot' that i went by my nickname all the time. I was used it it now.<br>"Of course. I knew that." she smiled and winked at me. I smiled too.  
>"What can I do for you sweet heart?" she asked.<br>"Just the usual pie." I said. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen where she usually kept it. That's when I noticed two guys sitting a seat over to my right. Even though they were sitting, I could tell the one i couldn't see was insanely tall. much taller than the other one who had just receive a large burger, making me shudder a little.  
>"Here is your pie." Aunt Judy said, placing the plate in front of me. It was a Spanakopita pie. its a Greek spinach pie stuffed with spinach, herbs, cheese, and onions, enfolded in flaky phyllo dough. It doesn't sound that appetizing really, but it wasn't too bad. Aunt Judy also usually brought out a small sliver of regular pie just in case. I usually ate it, not wanting her to feel bad, though i wasn't fond of the taste right after eating the spinach pie.<br>I zoned out as I ate, still a little shaken from this morning, so I never noticed when i finished the last bite of my first pie.  
>"Sorry that was the last slice." I heard Aunt Judy say. I looked up a noticed the pie that was usually on the shelf was gone and I looked in front of me. behold, the last piece.<br>I looked over to the guy who ordered and slid my piece over.  
>"You want this. I'm not going to eat it." I said. He looked at me as his eyebrows came together.<br>"You sure?" he asked. I nodded and he took the plate.  
>"Thank you. Hey, your the girl whose mother just went missing, right?" he asked. I nodded.<br>"Yeah, why?"  
>"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"<br>"I don't mind at all."

_

Okay, I know this was super short, but I just wanted to kind of introduce Lilia better than I did before.  
>I'm not telling you everything, though. There is something that I have been hinting on, but never really said anything about it. (HINT: what she eats)<br>Whoever guesses it...I don't know yet, but I'm sure we can work something out between the two of us. Maybe a shout-out or sneak peeks...something.  
>Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
